You
by baka-mokona
Summary: Comment une gamine et un chien errant finissent par se rapprocher.....Songfic


**Auteur **: BakaMokona

**Titre** : « Toi »

**Série **: Samourai Shamploo

**Genre** : Song fiction

**Couple** : Fuu X Mugen

**Disclamer** : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent hélas pas ! (mais au sublime auteur de cette série )

**Ceci est ma première song-fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai repris une des chansons de l'O.S.T intitulée « You » interprétée par Tsuchie et Kazami (chanson magnifique que je vous conseille vivement !)**

…**..attention chanson à deux voix…… (Pour la traduction j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit plus cohérente )**

**-Toi-**

-------POV Fuu--------

_« oh, you know_

_you know what to say_

_say_ _"I love you »_

_(Oh, tu sais_

_Tu sais quoi dire_

_Dis « je t'aime »)_

**Toi ! Je ne peux plus te voir en peinture ! On dirait que me rendre folle de rage t'amuse ….je ne comprend pas ….Pourquoi me traites-tu encore comme une gamine ? Moi aussi je suis une femme figure toi ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore très mature mais mon corps lui à tout de celui d'une adulte ! Tu me regardes et tu rigoles .Je voudrais t'étrangler, te frapper, mais je ne suis capable que de t'insulter et faire la tête, tu me regardes, tu lève un sourcil étonné , tu souris et tu vas rejoindre Jin. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que moi les autres ? OUI je suis jalouse car je ….et puis non …..Tu ne mérites même pas que je te le dise ! Je te déteste un point c'est tout ! Pour le temps que tu passe avec elles ! Je te déteste pour les soirs où tu ne rentres pas ! Je te déteste pour ces baisers que tu leurs donne ! Je te déteste pour ces mots tendres que tu glisse a leurs oreilles ! Je te déteste mais……**

……**.Tu sais je pourrais ne plus te détester si tu faisais un petit effort ……il suffirait seulement que tu me dise ces mots…….**

"_oh, I think you've got to know right away_

_"maybe me too" »_

_u_

_(Oh,_ _je pense que tu devrais savoir tout de suite que..._

_« Peut-être moi aussi »)_

----------Fin POV Fuu----------

---------POV Mugen------------

"_you_

_you are a nice, cool breeze in me_

_I feel you blowing in »_

_(Toi _

_tu_ _es comme une brise douce et fraîche en moi_

_Je te sens souffler à l'intérieur de moi….)_

**Toi ! t'es vraiment pas possible comme nana ! t'a le don de me foutre toujours en rogne mais t'es également trop…..trop marrante! C'est vrai j'avoue si je te dis toutes ces méchancetés c'est seulement pour voir ta petite bouille de bébé en colère ! Et puis j'ai pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour te mettre dans cet état t'est tellement susceptible faut dire ! Ouais t'est vraiment une sale gamine ! Faut dire tu collectionnes vraiment tous les défauts toi :t'es capricieuse, goinfre, menteuse, frimeuse, parfois gonflante et surtout très jalouse !A cause de tout ça j'ai parfois bien envie de me barrer en courant le plus loin possible de toi…….Je dis ça mais ……….je sais que j'en serais incapable ….ouais ….tu dois bien savoir pourquoi……..Ah mais c'est pas la peine de t'le dire t'es qu'une gosse de toute manière tu comprendrais pas ……….pfff ! Tu m'énerve a jamais rien comprendre aussi ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je te le dise non plus ? T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse de première toi ! …….ouaip…..tu m'emmerde mais j'peux pas te quitter ……..j'comprends pas …..chui sûrement malade ou pire ! je suis fou c'est ça ! c'est la seule explication possible ! Comment ça se fait que quand j'chui près de toi toutes mes pensées s'envolent ! Pourquoi je mon cœur devient-il tout léger quand t'es là? pourquoi ai-je la sensation d'avoir trouvé ce « truc » que tout l'monde recherche ?**

"_I can feel the sunlight all around me_

_You're shinning »_

_(Je peux sentir la lumière du soleil tout autour de moi_

_tu_ _es en train de briller »_

----------Fin POV Mugen----------

----------POV Fuu----------------

"_I feel beautiful when I'm around you_

_I'm safe and comfortable_

_'cause you are wonderful_

_it feels natural to be around you_

_you've made it possible_

_you're wonderful»_

_(Je me sens belle quand je suis auprès de toi_

_Je suis en sécurité et à l'aise_

_Parce que tu es merveilleux_

_Ça me semble normal d'être près de toi_

_Tu l'as rendu possible_

_Tu es merveilleux)_

**C'est étrange à chaque fois que je suis près de toi j'ai le ventre noué et des papillons plein la tête ……c'est ça « aimer quelqu'un » …..c'est aussi bizarre que ça ?...je me demande bien pourquoi …….je suis comme ça quand l'autre abruti me parle ……….mais j'aime bien ….quand il me regarde…..oui !...je voudrais que tu me regarde encore plus ! Je voudrais voir dans tes yeux l'image d'une femme et non celle d'une enfant ! Je voudrais être belle dans ton regard …..Car je sais que seul toi peux me permettre de me sentir bien …… **

**Parfois je regrette d'avoir entrepris ce voyage avec toi ……….car maintenant je suis devenue complètement dépendante de toi !...tu es comme une drogue ! tu es comme le parfum d'une fleur vénéneuse que je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer ,ta présence est devenue vitale pour moi ……oui, près de toi je me sens …….protégée….rassurée….je sais que tout se passera bien ….car …..Tu es là.**

-------Fin POV Fuu--------

-------POV Mugen---------

_« Oh, can I_

_can I tell you why_

_why I need you_

_oh, my life_

_you made it a cloudless sky I can fly through"_

_(Oh,est-ce que je peux_

_Est-ce que je peux te dire pourquoi_

_Pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi_

_Oh,ma vie_

_Tu l'as faite tel un ciel sans nuage à travers lequel je peux voler)_

**Avant j'étais un mauvais gars c'est vrai, j'ai fais des choses plus au moins crades, j'ai vu des choses que personnes ne devraient jamais voir, je pensait que continuer a vivre comme un chien errant était la meilleure des vies dont je pouvais rêver…….je me trompais……et c'est toi p'tite tête qui me l'a fait réaliser…….tu sais pas tout c'que tu m'apporté,ta présence , ta joie de vivre semblait effacer ma tristesse et mon amertume, ton sourire me donnait envie de me battre pour autre chose que pour moi-même, tu m'a donné un but , quelque chose a protéger, tu as fais de ce ciel ténébreux que je ne cessait de regarder un ciel d'un bleu limpide…… **

-----------Fin POV Mugen----------

-----------POV Fuu------------------

"_you_

_you are a deep, strong wind in me_

_I feel you - come on in"_

_(Toi_

_Tu es comme un vent profond et fort en moi_

_Je te sens- viens à l'intérieur)_

**Parfois j'ai du mal à te comprendre ! Tu es tellement instable ! Mais aussi tellement prévisible je sais que toi toutes tes histoires finissent dans un bain de sang ! Pourquoi aimes-tu autant te battre ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours a montrer ta force ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de prouver en faisant cela ?je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça …..Est-ce du à ton passé ? ……ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'on voyage ensemble et je me rends compte que je ne connais presque rien de toi……..je t'observe…..et…..je sens quelque chose de lourd en toi….parfois un voile sombre recouvre ton regard…….. Tu as commis des horreurs ? Ça appartient au passé…..tu a vu des choses horribles ? Oublie……car tu es fort et tu peux tout combattre même tes remords ….même tes regrets…. Mugen tu es vivant ….oui ….tu es vivant ….et c'est ça le plus important n'est-ce pas ?tu sais te voir heureux me rendrait folle de joie alors rien que pour moi……… souris !**

"_can you see the sunlight all around me_

_You're smiling »_

_(Peux-tu voir la lumière du soleil autour de moi_

_tu_ _es souriant)_

-----------Fin POV Fuu--------------

----------POV Mugen--------------

"_I feel beautiful when I'm around you_

_I'm safe and comfortable_

_'cause you are wonderful_

_it feels natural to be around you_

_you've made it possible_

_you're wonderful »_

_(Je me sens beau quand je suis auprès de toi_

_Je suis en sécurité et à l'aise_

_Parce que tu es merveilleuse_

_Ça me semble normal d'être près de toi_

_Tu l'as rendu possible_

_Tu es merveilleuse)_

**Ouais t'a beau être une gosse insolente, emmerdante et boudeuse et j'en passe …..Mais je t'aime parce que…….**

-----------Fin POV Mugen---------

----------POV Fuu-------------

"_I feel beautiful when I'm around you_

_I'm safe and comfortable_

_'cause you are wonderful_

_it feels natural to be around you_

_you've made it possible_

_you're wonderful »_

_(Je me sens belle quand je suis auprès de toi_

_Je suis en sécurité et à l'aise_

_Parce que tu es merveilleux_

_Ça me semble normal d'être près de toi_

_Tu l'as rendu possible_

_Tu es merveilleux)_

**Enfin même si t'es le typa le plus mal élevé que je connaisse ! Même si tu es méchant et manipulateur je voulais te dire que je t'aime parce que……**

---------Fin POV Fuu------------

--------POV Fuu & Mugen---------

**« Parce que ….tu es toi** **tout simplement ! »**

----------FIN----------

**Alors vos impressions ? (C'est ma première song-fic alors promis j'essaierai de mieux faire la prochaine fois !si prochaine fois il y'a huhuhuhumdr ….)**


End file.
